<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>thunderclouds in passing by cloudfarmer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894031">thunderclouds in passing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudfarmer/pseuds/cloudfarmer'>cloudfarmer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dream Smp, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Pain, im just a slut for crying my eyes out over block men dying in eachothers arms ok, literally just pain idk what else you expect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudfarmer/pseuds/cloudfarmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of a wide open plains, two men cling to each other in the pouring rain. <br/>The body of an old friend lying abandoned in the mud. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>thunderclouds in passing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>aha i have never posted dnf before but me and my friend were talking about how sexc it would be if in the smp lore it turned out dream was doing everything in george's best interest the whole time but died anyways lol<br/>enjoy?? i guess?? i wrote this in like half an hour so forgive me if it make no sense</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is all his fault. </p><p> </p><p>Dream is lying in his arms, bleeding, dying. </p><p> </p><p>And it’s all his fault.</p><p> </p><p>Dark clouds roll in over head and thunder rumbles in the beginnings of a storm, but George barely notices. All he can see, think, feel, is Dream’s broken body in his arms. Hot blood covers Dream’s entire torso, the thick stink of iron filling the air, and yet George can’t find the wound. He needs to fix this, he needs to make things <em> right </em> but he can’t do that if he can’t find the <em> damn wound </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“G-George.” Dream chokes out, blood bubbling from his lips and dribbling down his chin. It must be painful to breathe, let alone talk, and George wants to scream at him to shut up so he can <em> fix this </em>. “G-George, please.”</p><p> </p><p>George gasps, trying desperately to breathe through shuddering sobs “<em>Dream</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite the pain he must be in and the obvious fact he's struggling to stay conscious, Dream smiles. “<em>I didn't want for this to happen</em>.” He whispers. <em>"I'm sorry George."</em></p><p> </p><p>His expression is so soft and relaxed somehow, his eyes filled with so much affection and love it’s jarring. It’s as if they’ve travelled in time, and gone all the way back. Before the wars, before the lies, before <em> everything </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Dream often came to visit. Sometimes to discuss business and George’s duties as King, but more often just to enjoy each other's company. He would stay until the sun dipped below the horizon and the sky turned a deep, midnight blue. George would then -out of the goodness of his heart- offer for Dream to stay the night. His knight would accept, and because George's house was small and he only owned one bed, they would share. </p><p> </p><p>(“We can share right, George?” Dream always asked, grinning like a golden retriever. “It’s only for one night, I promise.")</p><p> </p><p>George would always wake before Dream, and for some reason find himself gazing transfixed at the man lying beside him. Dream looked so peaceful during sleep. George had seen his best friend cut down countless men without blinking. Had seen him laugh while others cried out in pain, seen him bathed in the blood of men he once called his friends. </p><p> </p><p>But there, in the soft early morning rays peeking through the window of George’s bedroom, Dream looked at peace. </p><p> </p><p>Why is it that as he now lay dying in George’s arms he has the same expression?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Dream says again, eyes fluttering shut. George’s heart lurches and he cups Dream’s face in panic. When Dream’s eyes open George breathes a sigh of relief. <em> You can’t die. Please.  </em></p><p> </p><p>George chokes back another sob. “<em> Dream </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>George curses himself and his stupid inability to get out anything more than Dream's name because he has so much <em> more </em>he needs to say. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry for not believing you.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry for turning my back on you when you needed it most. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry for everything.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dream smiles again, and slowly raises a broken and bloody hand to gently cup George’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you, George.” Dream says. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry.” George answers, eyes welling up with tears. He wants to scream, he's so damn pathetic. His best friend is dying in his arms and he can't even have the guts to say he loves him.</p><p> </p><p>But George knows why he can't. Now, in this moment, "I love you", isn't a confession.</p><p> </p><p>It's a good bye.</p><p> </p><p>But Dream just smiles, and George knows. George knows that though he has never said it to his face, Dream understands that George loves him more than words can account for. </p><p> </p><p>Dream's hand falls.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment George is frozen, the air gone from his lungs and paralyzed, unable to take in a breath as he scrambles for Dream’s pulse despite the fact he knows in his heart there won’t be one. </p><p> </p><p>He knows this, and yet when he can’t find it he tries again, and again. Pressing his ear to Dream’s chest, desperately straining to hear the faint <em> thump </em> that will tell him that Dream is alive, and that everything will be okay. </p><p> </p><p>It never comes. </p><p> </p><p>George screams. He screams until his throat is raw and his head feels like it is about to explode. Thunder cracks and the clouds break, releasing torrents of heavy rain. The grassy hills turn to mud in almost an instant but George barely notices.</p><p> </p><p>“George.” Calls a voice. Over the rainfall and his own painful screams, George barely hears it. But when a hand grips his shoulder, and pulls him away from Dream, he feels it.</p><p> </p><p>“NO!” He screams, and it comes out broken. He struggles, trying desperately to claw his way through the mud to Dream. But the person holding him back is stronger. “LET ME GO!” George sobs. “I NEED TO BE WITH HIM!”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s dead, George.” Says the voice. “<em> Please </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>It’s then that George’s brain seems to click and he recognises the voice and the hands holding him back. It’s Sapnap. </p><p> </p><p>With renewed strength George twists out of Sapnap’s grasp and stands. Through the pouring rain George only vaguely registers the shock on his friend’s face before he swings a fist, punching Sapnap square in the face. </p><p> </p><p>“THIS IS YOUR FAULT.” He screams. “THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT.”</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap clutches his jaw. “George, <em> please. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“NO, SHUT UP. SHUT UP!” George is boiling with rage, fury racing through his veins. “IF YOU HADN’T CONVINCED ME HE DIDN’T CARE WE WOULDN’T BE HERE!” </p><p> </p><p>“George-” Sapnap reaches out but George slaps his hand away. </p><p> </p><p>“IF YOU HAD JUST KEPT YOUR MOUTH SHUT HE-” But suddenly all of the anger seems to leave him all at once and George falls to his knees in the mud. “<em> He wouldn’t be dead </em>.”</p><p><br/>Sapnap doesn’t say anything, just drops to his knees in front of George, pulling him into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>George doesn’t push him away. </p><p> </p><p>For a moment he’s frozen. Numb. Too tired to think, too tired to return the embrace. But then he’s crying again, and his arms automatically wind around Sapnap’s form as he desperately tries to find something to cling to. Sapnap starts crying too, then, his body shuddering as the sobs wrack through him. </p><p> </p><p>In the middle of a wide open plains, two men cling to each other in the pouring rain. </p><p> </p><p>The body of an old friend lying abandoned in the mud. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DON'T YOU JUST LOVE PAIN?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>